


Such a Softer Sin

by GotTheSilver



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24204310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: Tony gets to his feet and steps between Steve’s legs. Running a hand up Steve’s neck, along his sharp jawline, Tony leans down and kisses him deeply, pouring all his feelings into the kiss until he can feel Steve relaxing. “I am so gone on you,” Tony says when he breaks away. “Whatever people have said to you before, whatever idiots made you feel this way, they’re not me. And I’m a goddamn genius, Steve, so trust me when I say, you’re gorgeous.”
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 30
Kudos: 250
Collections: POTS (18+) Smol Steve Appreciation Bingo





	Such a Softer Sin

**Author's Note:**

> the process of writing this can be summed up as me spending years thinking "hmm, pre-serum steve with a big dick? yes", and then the PoTS server having a small Steve bingo with 'big dick, small Steve' as a square.
> 
> and the fact I'm incapable of writing porn without some feelings sneaking in.
> 
> fill for T4: Big dick, small Steve.
> 
> title stolen from The Used.

“Holy shit.” Tony rocks back on his heels and stares at Steve’s crotch. It’s _big_ , and Tony knows big, he’s sucked enough cock to have a personal ranking scale, and Steve has shot all the way to the top of that scale. All the cliches about skinny guys with big dicks flood Tony’s mind, and he glances up at Steve, willing his mouth under control so he doesn’t say the wrong thing.

It’s taken so much to get Steve to be comfortable with him, to get them both to this point where they’re naked and hopefully going to have a good time, and Tony can’t risk ruining it. He wants this, wants Steve, so very much.

Noting the flush on Steve’s cheeks, Tony swipes his tongue over his bottom lip and raises an eyebrow. “You okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, his fists bunching the sheets. “I—it’s just—you don’t have to, if you—”

“Steve if you finish that sentence, I might actually cry,” Tony says. “Big ugly tears.” He pauses and tilts his head. “Unless you—do you not want me to—”

“No, I do, I—please,” Steve says. “It’s—no one’s ever wanted—”

Tony wraps his hand around Steve’s cock, the tips of his fingers not getting anywhere near his thumb, and strokes, just once, enjoying the strangled noise that sneaks out of Steve. “I want this,” he says. “I want you.”

Steve’s cheeks are bright red by now, and Tony looks at him contemplatively. “You know it’s not just because of your dick, right?”

“I—” Steve lifts a hand from the sheets and rubs his face, his thin chest rising and falling with every breath he takes. “It’s fine if it is, I mean—you’re so—”

“Nope, no, don’t go there,” Tony says firmly. “As much as it’ll make me cry, I’ll stop right now if you continue that sentence. Steve, I—” Tony breaks off and shakes his head. “You have no idea how completely gone on you I am, do you?”

“We don’t have to talk about it,” Steve says, but Tony can see the miserable look on his face, and he just—he can’t blow someone who looks so damn sad.

Letting go of Steve’s cock reluctantly, Tony gets to his feet and steps between Steve’s legs. Running a hand up Steve’s neck, along his sharp jawline, Tony leans down and kisses him deeply, pouring all his feelings into the kiss until he can feel Steve relaxing. “I am so gone on you,” Tony says when he breaks away. “Whatever people have said to you before, whatever idiots made you feel this way, they’re not me. And I’m a goddamn genius, Steve, so trust me when I say, you’re gorgeous.”

The corners of Steve’s mouth turn up in a self deprecating smile, one shoulder hitching up in a slight shrug. “You don’t have to say that. Look, I know I’m not what most people want, even aside from the physical; I’m loud mouthed, I get in fights I rarely win, and I’m basically a pain in the ass—”

“Steve, I told congress to fuck off,” Tony interrupts. “Not even in a subtle way, I stood in front of them and said the words.”

“I remember,” Steve says with a small smile.

“I’d hope so, considering it was the day we met,” Tony says, brushing his thumb over Steve’s bottom lip. “Best day of my life.”

“You can’t just—goddamnit, Tony.”

“I don’t want anyone but you,” Tony says. “If you can’t trust me on that, then—”

“I do,” Steve insists. “I do trust you.”

“Then can I get back on my knees for you?”

Steve nods, and Tony sinks back to the floor until he’s eye level with Steve’s crotch. Leaning in, he wraps a hand around Steve’s cock and licks a long stripe up it, tongue darting over the head.

“Jesus fuck, Tony—” Steve gasps, his eyes wide as he looks down at Tony, his hands hovering like he doesn’t know what to do with them.

“Put your hands on me,” Tony says. “I want you to.” Tony waits until Steve’s hands are on him, fingers running through his hair, and then he gets back to work. “God, you’re just—are you gonna get a big ego if I tell you you’re the biggest I’ve ever had.”

That elicits a short laugh from Steve and he shrugs, his fingers tugging on the ends of Tony’s hair. “You might have your work cut out for you.”

“With this? I like a challenge.”

“No, with building up my ego.”

“Like I said,” Tony says with a smile. “I like challenges.”

Tony lightly trails his fingers along Steve’s shaft, watching Steve’s mouth drop open in satisfaction, and then he lowers his head, taking the tip of Steve's cock into his mouth. Wrapping a hand around the base of Steve’s cock, Tony slowly works him, trying to take more into his mouth, wanting so bad to get it all in, to do all he can to make Steve feel fucking amazing.

“God—Tony, I—” Steve’s broken voice spurs Tony on, and he swallows, working on relaxing his gag reflex as saliva starts to dribble out of his mouth and down Steve’s cock. He fucking loves this, has always loved this, the feel of a cock in his mouth, knowing he’s responsible for bringing someone to their knees with pleasure.

Tony feels Steve tugging at his hair and pulls off, already feeling an ache in his jaw. He grins as he looks up at Steve, there’s sweat pooling in the hollow of Steve’s throat, his skin flushed, and Tony can tell he’s trying to regulate his breathing. “If you need to stop—”

“No,” Steve interrupts. “I’m—I’ve got my inhaler if I need it.”

“Okay,” Tony says, not pushing it. Steve’s proven that he knows his own limits, so all Tony can do is trust him. The head of Steve’s cock brushes against his bottom lip, and Tony sticks his tongue out, carefully trailing it over the tip, licking at the pre-come he finds there. Steve lets out a low groan, and Tony’s body floods with happiness at knowing he’s the reason for bringing this out in Steve.

The fact that no one has ever taken the time to do this for Steve, to explore every inch of him and discover what gets him off, to find out what it takes for him to let down his walls, blows Tony’s mind. It’s a goddamn privilege, Tony thinks, to see Steve like this, at his most vulnerable, and he’s going to cherish every moment of it.

Hand firmly working the base of Steve’s cock, Tony eyes it thoughtfully. He’s pretty sure he won’t be able to take it all this first go around, but he’s damn well going to work up to it so that one day he can get Steve to fuck his face. His mouth wets at the thought of it, his own cock somehow impossibly harder at the idea, but he puts it to the back of his mind and leans down, taking as much of Steve into his mouth as he can.

The noises echoing in the room are fucking obscene, and Tony loves it; he can hear every single sound Steve makes, and it goes straight to his cock, making him want to get even more of Steve in his mouth. There’s an ache in his jaw that he knows is going to be hell on him tomorrow, but all he can think about is the taste of Steve in his mouth, the weight of him against his tongue, and it’s just—.

Tony’s completely blissed out.

Relaxing the back of his throat, he takes more of Steve in, breathing through his nose, not wanting to pull off yet.

“Tony, I—fuck,” Steve pants out, his fingers tightening in Tony’s hair. “I—you—”

Letting Steve’s cock fall from his mouth, saliva coating his chin, Tony looks up at him. “Close?” he asks, his voice rough.

Steve groans, his thighs trembling as he sits there on the edge of the bed, staring at Tony’s face. “You’re going to kill me,” he says.

“Where would the fun in that be?” Tony says, laughing. “Seriously, though, you can come in my mouth.”

“Tony, you can’t just—”

“When I met you, you were yelling about gay rights in front of a crowd of people, you can’t tell me that saying you can come in my mouth is what gets you embarassed.”

“That’s not what I—” Steve breaks off and stares at Tony, a fragile look on his face. “You trust me.”

“I do,” Tony says simply, offering Steve a small smile before getting his mouth around him again.

It’s a little easier this time, and Tony relaxes his jaw as much as he can, taking in a little bit more than before. Trailing his fingers along the base, he reaches down and fondles Steve’s balls, wanting to punch the air in victory when Steve’s cock twitches in his mouth. He can tell it’s not going to take long for Steve to come, and Tony focuses all his energy on that goal.

He pulls back so he can run his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of Steve’s cock before taking just the head into his mouth, teasing Steve with swirls of his tongue, and then swallowing him back down. Tony can hear Steve gasping, his thin fingers gripping Tony’s hair tight, and Tony closes his eyes, losing himself in the sensations of Steve filling his entire being.

“Gonna—oh _god_ ,” are all the words Steve manages to get out before he’s coming right in Tony’s mouth.

Tony just takes it, swallowing what he can and letting the rest spill out the sides of his mouth, completely at Steve’s mercy and loving it. He doesn’t pull off until Steve’s done, and he sits back on his heels, his jaw aching, knowing his face is a complete mess. Steve’s staring down at him wide eyed, his bottom lip red from being bitten, and sweat running down his chest. Tony smiles up at him after letting out a cough. “Good?”

“I—” Steve blinks, reaching down and grabbing Tony’s wrist and pulling him up. “Come up here, god, I— _Tony_ ,” he breathes out, looking at Tony as if he’s something special, something he doesn’t deserve to have, and that kills Tony in so many ways. Before Tony can say a word, Steve takes as deep a breath as he can manage and wraps his hand around Tony’s cock.

“Oh, fuck,” Tony groans as Steve jerks him off with a singlemindedness that is beyond hot. He’s amazed he didn’t shoot off when he had his mouth around Steve’s cock, but watching the way his cock slides through Steve’s fist is too much for him to handle, and the mere swipe of Steve’s thumb over the head has him spilling all over Steve’s hand.

Resting his arm on Steve’s shoulder, Tony breathes in deeply, his forehead brushing over Steve’s hair. Fumbling slightly, Tony touches Steve’s face, fingers trailing along Steve’s cheekbone towards his chin until he can tilt Steve’s face up to meet his. Catching Steve’s mouth with his own, Tony kisses him and slowly guides Steve back until he’s sprawled out on the bed with Tony following him down.

They’re all tangled together, and Tony revels in the feeling of Steve’s skin against his. After he’s taken his fill, he breaks the kiss, greedily going in for one more before backing off. “You good?” he asks. “You don’t need—”

“More than good,” Steve says, cutting him off. “Tony, that was—you’re really good at that.”

Tony hums in satisfaction, running a hand down Steve’s back. “I’m glad you can reap the benefits of my past,” he says, curling a hand around Steve’s hip and shifting a little closer.

“I don’t care about your past,” Steve says. “Just you.” He reaches a hand up, his fingers rubbing gently at the mess on Tony’s face. “We should clean up.”

“I’ve got a shower big enough for both of us,” Tony says tentatively. “There’s, uh, I bought the shower gel you said you can use, so if you want, then—”

“You didn’t have to do that,” Steve says. “I mean—”

“You’re worth it,” Tony says, fingers rubbing circles against Steve’s hipbone. “And I kind of hoped it would—I mean, I like you being here, and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable with being here—”

“I’m not uncomfortable,” Steve says quickly. “You’ve been more than generous, Tony, and you gotta know that I lo-like being here with you.”

Tony notices the slip, but doesn’t say anything about it even though just the thought of what Steve almost said makes his chest feel warm. “Good, that’s—am I screwing this up?”

“Not any more than I am,” Steve says with a low laugh. “Tonight was good, Tony, great, I—no one’s ever made me feel like that before. Made me feel wanted.”

“I like making you feel wanted,” Tony says, watching as Steve’s face heats up, his eyes following the blush going all the way down Steve’s chest. “Especially if I get a reaction like that every time.”

“Hard to fight it,” Steve says with a sigh. “As much as I want to.”

“Don’t,” Tony says, ducking his head and pressing a soft kiss against Steve’s clavicle before looking back at Steve’s face. “I like it.”

Steve swallows, the corners of his mouth curling up in a sweet smile. “Thank you.”

“You don’t need to thank me,” Tony says. “You just need to say you’ll stay.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah,” Steve says, his smile turning into an outright grin. “I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> fic post on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starstarked/status/1261621965103812610)
> 
> fic post on [tumblr](https://gotthesilver.tumblr.com/post/618271247497920512/fic-such-a-softer-sin-stevetony-mcu-explicit)


End file.
